


a year (or so) with you

by mimiwrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anniversary, BoKuroDai Day, Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, M/M, MCDU, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23594989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimiwrites/pseuds/mimiwrites
Summary: “Where are you all going?” Hinata asked excitedly.“Oh, only the finest restaurant in Tokyo,” Kuroo beamed.—Bokuto, Kuroo, and Daichi celebrate their first anniversary together.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 40
Kudos: 203





	a year (or so) with you

**Author's Note:**

> this au was born from quip’s big brain. thank you to quip, jenn, and cat for all the help and encouragement and ideas

Kuroo looked at himself in the mirror. Powder blue had never been his color, and he wasn’t a huge fan of the faux satin feel, or how the suit wasn’t perfectly fitted to him, but he looked decent. It would make his boyfriends smile, at least. 

“You look ridiculous,” Kenma told him, trying to keep in a laugh. 

“You’re supposed to say I look dashing, or handsome, or something,” Kuroo complained. 

“Ew.”

A knock at the door interrupted the surely witty response Kuroo had prepared for him. Kenma walked over and opened the door, and Kuroo looked over his shoulder curiously. 

“I gave you a key so you wouldn’t have to knock, Shouyou,” Kenma smiled, a light tease in his voice. “Don’t tell me you already lost it.”

“Of course I didn't!” Hinata shouted, proudly showing off his keys. A crow and cat charm dangled from the key ring.

“Oho, Shrimpy is here?” Kuroo called, raising an eyebrow at Kenma. 

“Whoa! Kuroo-san! You look so fancy!” Hinata gawked. 

“Why, thank you,” Kuroo eyed Kenma. “At least someone here has taste.”

“We should get going if we want to make our reservation,” Kenma said to Hinata, purposely ignoring Kuroo. 

“Where are you guys going?” Kuroo asked. 

“Lunar Rabbit.”

Kuroo’s eyes widened. 

“Whoa, isn’t that a 3-star Michelin restaurant?” he asked. 

Kenma looked away and slumped his shoulders. 

“I like the views…”

Kuroo smiled at him knowingly. 

“Sure. And the food too, I bet.”

Kuroo took in their appearances. Both were wearing jeans, Kenma had on a hoodie and Hinata was wearing a flannel (one of Kenma’s, he noted). 

“They don’t have a dress code, do they?” he asked. 

Kenma glared at him. 

“No, most places don’t make people dress up...like that, anymore.”

“So, why are you dressed so nice tonight, Kuroo-san?” Hinata asked. 

“It’s my anniversary,” Kuroo smiled proudly. 

Hinata’s eyes got so big Kuroo was sure he could see stars in them. 

“That’s amazing! I can't believe it’s already been a year, congratulations!” 

“Well,” Kuroo chuckled, scratching the back of his head. “We don’t actually know the exact date, since everything sort of happened gradually. So we just picked today to be our actual anniversary.”

“So cool!” Hinata exclaimed, while Kenma shook his head. Kuroo didn’t miss the small smile on his best friend’s face, though. 

“Where are you all going?” Hinata asked excitedly. 

“Oh, only the finest restaurant in Tokyo,” Kuroo beamed. 

Kenma rolled his eyes and tugged on Hinata’s elbow. 

“Let’s get going, Shouyou.”

“Have fun on your date!” Kuroo called. 

Kenma’s ears started to turn red, Hinata waved back excitedly. 

“You too, Kuroo-san!”

——

Bokuto and Daichi stood outside in front of the McDonald’s, both dressed in rental tuxedos. Daichi wore a classic black and white, while Bokuto’s was midnight blue. Daichi was helping Bokuto straighten out his bow tie that he’d put on incorrectly, nevermind the fact that it was a clip-on.

“You don’t think he’ll be late, do you?” Daichi asked. 

“Nah, I mean, even I showed up on time!” Bokuto said back proudly, puffing out his chest. 

“That’s because I told you we were meeting an hour earlier, so you’d actually show up on time.”

Bokuto pouted and Daichi laughed, quickly giving him a peck on the lips. 

“Hey, don’t get started without me,” came Kuroo’s voice as he strolled up far too confidently for someone wearing a cheap costume suit and holding a plastic bag. 

Bokuto let out an enormous laugh, while Daichi was trying, and failing, to hold back his own. 

“You, uh, look so handsome, babe,” Daichi chuckled. 

“I didn’t know we were dating a blueberry,” Bokuto grinned. 

“You both look incredible,” Kuroo smiled genuinely, kissing them both. He took an extra moment to appreciate his boyfriends’ appearances. Their suits fit them a lot better than his did, not perfectly like a tailored suit would, and the tag was still hanging off of Bokuto’s, but they would have looked handsome even if they wore trash bags. He made a quick mental note to try making suits from trash bags. 

Kuroo held out his arms to each of his boyfriends. 

“Shall we?”

They both hooked their arms around his, and the three of them waltzed into the McDonald’s like a couple of lords. They struggled to get through the door with their arms linked. After some shoving and squeezing, Daichi finally yelled to just go sideways, and they were in. 

“Hi, we have a reservation,” Kuroo told the employee at the register. They looked at him confused. 

“Sir, this is a McDonald’s.”

“You lost our reservations?” Kuroo clipped, feigning annoyance. “On today, our anniversary?”

With a dejected sigh, a different employee came over and removed his drive-thru headgear. 

“Don’t worry, I got this,” Fukunaga told them, then proceeded to walk over to where the three were standing in the lobby. Completely deadpan, he held out his arm and motioned towards the seating area. “Right this way, sirs.”

Kuroo grinned at him cheekily. 

“What excellent service.”

“Whoa, I didn’t know you worked here!” Bokuto awed. “That’s awesome!”

“Is it?” Fukunaga replied dryly. 

“I am so sorry,” Daichi said to him, unable to help the huge grin on his face. 

Fukunaga said nothing, just led them to a table in the corner where he hoped they couldn’t bother anyone. 

“Just a second,” Kuroo said to him, then pulled out a tablecloth from his bag. The other boys were also reaching into their pockets. Once the tablecloth was on the table, Bokuto put down a flower in a vase, Daichi set out an LED candle, and Kuroo set up actual silverware, plates, and wine glasses. 

Bokuto then made a show of trying to pull out the chairs for his boyfriends, but quickly realized they were bolted to the ground. He swiveled the chairs out to the side instead. 

“Gentlemen?” Bokuto said in his best fancy voice. Daichi had caught him practicing it in the bathroom mirror earlier that week. 

Kuroo and Daichi each took a seat in one of the chairs and Bokuto sat opposite. Kuroo looked at Fukunaga expectantly, raising his eyebrow and cocking his head. 

Fukunaga sighed. 

“What will it be this evening?”

Kuroo cleared his throat and put on a rich accent. “I’ll have the wagyu steak, cooked medium rare, the herb crusted chicken breasts, with a side of pommes frites, oh, and a sparkling water with lemon.”

“Oh, that sounds divine, I’ll have what he’s having,” Bokuto said. 

“What does the chef recommend?” Daichi asked, grinning. 

Fukunaga turned and shouted back to the kitchen, “Hey, what’s your favorite thing on the menu?”

“I hate it here!” someone shouted back. 

Fukunaga turned back to Daichi with the same blank expression. 

“She recommends the wagyu steak.”

“Perfect, I’ll have that with a bourbon,” Daichi said, slipping Fukunaga his debit card under the table. 

Fukunaga took it wordlessly and looked back at the rest of the table. 

“Anything else?”

“Yes!” Kuroo said, taking his phone out of his pocket. “Can you take a picture of us? Please?”

Fukunaga took the phone and they all leaned in for a few photos, some of which were definitely just Fukunaga’s face. He handed it back and hurried to the kitchen as they all cooed thank you’s and praises after him. 

“These are so good, do you mind if I send them to Kenma?” Kuroo asked. 

“Go for it, be sure to send them to us too,” Daichi nodded. 

“What’s he up to tonight?” Bokuto asked. 

“He’s on a date with Hina-chan,” Kuroo purred. “Some fancy, 3-star restaurant.”

“It’s only got 3 stars?” Bokuto shook his head. “Even this place has 3 and a half. That means we went to a nicer place than them!”

Kuroo and Daichi shared a look, and then burst out laughing. 

“What, what?” Bokuto whined, but they just shook their heads. 

“Oh, and don’t show this to Fukunaga,” Kuroo winked, flashing a flask filled with cheap wine. 

“Nice!” Bokuto whispered, taking a sip before passing it to Daichi under the table. 

“I have to admit, despite the sound of screaming kids in the play place, this is pretty romantic,” Daichi told them. 

“Only the best for my favorite boys,” Kuroo smiled, taking their hands in his. Bokuto reached out for Daichi’s with his other. 

“Ok,” he said seriously, looking between them. “I want to take this relationship to the next level. Time to tell your most embarrassing secret.”

“You already know most of mine! You were present for them!” Kuroo laughed. 

“Hmm,” Daichi looked up in thought. “Did I ever tell you guys about that time I accidentally pissed all over the floor at an arcade?”

Bokuto and Kuroo guffawed. 

“What? Oh, you have to tell us this story,” Kuroo grinned. 

“Ok, ok,” Daichi laughed lightly, already going a little pink. “When I was like, 13? I was on a date at the local arcade.”

“You’ve always been a high roller,” Kuroo quipped, and Daichi kneed him under the table. 

“Anyway,” Daichi continued. “At one point I went to the bathroom, but like in one of the stalls, and while I was in there the guy next to me slammed his door shut, and it made mine swing open. And so I turned around to close it super quick, but like, you know when you start peeing and you can’t really stop?”

Bokuto was already giggling and nodded, while Kuroo tried to hide his smile behind his hand. 

“Well, I couldn’t stop, and I was just pissing all over the floor.”

Bokuto finally couldn’t contain his laughter anymore, falling back into the seat of the booth. 

“You just stood there?!” Kuroo laughed. 

“I was in shock!” Daichi protested, but he was starting to laugh too. “I didn’t know what to do! So I just...finished.”

Bokuto was nearly on the floor now, laughing so hard. 

“What did you tell your date?” Kuroo asked, shoulders shaking. 

“I quickly washed my hands, went out and told them we had to leave immediately.”.

Kuroo let out his characteristic laugh, and Daichi lightly kicked and punched at them both, but was laughing along with them. 

“Ok, now one of you has to go next!” Daichi ordered. 

Kuroo wiped the tears from his eyes and Bokuto sat up, his laughs dying down. Both of them sat in deep thought, when Kuroo suddenly groaned. 

“What?” Bokuto asked. 

“I just remembered something,” Kuroo put his head in his hands. 

“Spill it,” Daichi nudged him with his shoulder. 

“I…” Kuroo trailed off, his face heating up quickly. 

“Dai, look at him! Whatever this is, it’s gonna be bad!” Bokuto laughed. 

“Come on, tell us! I just told you how I pissed all over the floor on a date!” Daichi pouted. 

Kuroo looked between them, then groaned. 

“Ok. Ok. This was like, a few months ago,” Kuroo started. 

“That recently?” Daichi questioned. 

“And you didn’t tell us?” Bokuto added. 

“It’s bad, like, really bad,” Kuroo mumbled. “I was at the gym, and I took a shirtless selfie, trying to be sexy, and I meant to send it to you guys, but…”

Daichi’s eyes widened. 

“Tetsu, who did you send it to?”

Kuroo groaned into his hands. After a beat of silence, he told them. 

“One of my professors.”

Daichi’s laugh caught himself by surprise, while Bokuto laughed with gusto. 

“Oh my god, how?” Bokuto asked between laughter. 

“They were the last person I texted, about some of the papers I graded, and I wasn’t paying attention I guess, ugh,” Kuroo explained. It had been about four months and he was still recovering from the embarrassment. 

“What did they say?” Daichi asked. 

“Well, I realized what I’d done and immediately texted them apologizing profusely, trying to explain that it was meant for someone else. And they just texted me back, ‘Glad to know you’re staying healthy, but I don’t need your progress updates.’”

Bokuto and Daichi keeled over laughing. 

“I can't believe you did that, and didn’t tell us,” Daichi chuckled, wiping his eyes. He looked at Kuroo’s pitiful face for a split second, and then was back to laughing with Bokuto. 

“Ok, Kou needs to tell his before I die from shame!” Kuroo whined. 

“Oh! I’ve got one!” Bokuto exclaimed. He cleared his throat, as if to prepare to tell them some epic tale. “So, as you both know, sometimes I sleepwalk.”

“Yes,” Kuroo and Daichi groaned in unison. 

“Well, back in high school, all the like, lawn ornaments started going missing in our neighborhood,” Bokuto told them. 

“Oh no,” Daichi shook his head, chuckling, already knowing where this was going. 

“Oh yes,” Kuroo grinned, leaning forward. 

“Yeah, well, it was really upsetting the grannies, so I swore to help them find the guy!” Bokuto continued. ”Then one day, I was looking through the clothes pile in my closet to find a sweatshirt, and under it was all the stolen gnomes and clay bunnies and shit! Imagine my surprise,” he huffed. 

“Please tell me you returned them,” Daichi murmured. 

Bokuto went quiet. 

“Eventually.”

“Eventually?!” Daichi exclaimed. 

“What were you doing, holding them ransom?” Kuroo laughed. 

“No! I just didn’t wanna get in trouble! So…” Bokuto twiddled his thumbs on the tabletop. “I still helped them try and catch the guy.”

Kuroo threw his head back and laughed, throwing his arm behind Daichi for support.

“How did you not get caught?” Daichi asked, stunned. 

“Well, I kept trying to divert them, any time they got close to my scent I’d point them in another direction. But one of them put a camera up, and—“

Daichi and Kuroo burst out laughing, holding on to each other and kicking in the air. 

“They caught footage of me, in my boxers, stealing some garden gnomes. So they sat me down and made me watch it,” Bokuto continued, laughing in between every other word. “And I came clean about the sleepwalking and returned everyone’s stuff, and had to help them with their gardening for the rest of the summer. Grannies still love me!”

“I can’t believe you literally stole from old people,” Daichi said, wiping a tear from his eye. 

“And got away with it! I bet they gave you cookies after!” Kuroo howled. 

“Whoa, how’d you know that?” Bokuto asked, genuinely surprised. 

The sound of someone clearing their throat broke them all out of their stupor. 

“Dinner is served,” Fukunaga said dryly, placing their boxed food on each of their plates. 

“Ah, yes, I’m starving!” Bokuto exclaimed excitedly. 

“You’re always starving!” Daichi told him, eyes bright and mouth watering. 

“As if you can talk!” Kuroo pointed out. 

After setting out the last of their drinks, Fukunaga hesitated a moment at the table. 

“Happy anniversary,” he muttered. Despite the hell these three were putting him through, he was genuinely happy for them. 

“Aww, my little underclassman still has a soft spot for me,” Kuroo cooed. Fukunaga rolled his eyes and walked off with a huff. 

“I can’t believe it’s been a year,” Daichi said, pouring their sodas into the wine glasses. 

“Best year of my life,” Kuroo said warmly. 

“I luff youf guysh sho musch,” Bokuto said in between mouthfuls of his burger. 

Kuroo grabbed his soda glass and held it in front of himself. 

“A toast,” he said, and the others quickly followed suit. “To making it a year.”

“With only 3 broken bones!” Bokuto added charismatically. 

“And to many more years spent together,” Daichi smiled, and they all clinked their glasses together. 

“After college, we should get a big house and all live in it together!” Bokuto said enthusiastically as he cut his chicken nuggets with a fork and knife. 

“It’s gotta be by the sea,” Kuroo said. 

“The countryside,” Daichi countered. 

“Country bumpkin crow.”

“City boy cat.”

Kuroo and Daichi were only an inch apart now, glaring at each other without any real heat behind it. While they weren’t paying attention, Bokuto stole some of their fries. 

“Hey!” Daichi cried. 

“And dogs, we’ll need lots of dogs,” Bokuto continued, shielding his fries from Daichi’s hands. 

“Oh, absolutely,” Kuroo agreed. “And somewhere to grow vegetables!”

“When have you ever grown vegetables?” Daichi questioned. 

“Well, I wanna start!” 

“What do you want, Dai?” Bokuto asked. 

Daichi thought about it for a moment, then smiled. 

“Honestly, I think as long as I’m with you two, I don’t care where we live.”

Bokuto and Kuroo stared at him in silence, before nearly bursting into tears. 

“Daichi! You sap!” Kuroo cried, covering his reddened face with his hands. 

“How are you so good,” Bokuto sniffed into the crook of his elbow. 

Daichi laughed at them, taking the moment to steal some of their fries now. 

“How are you still hungry!” Kuroo demanded. 

Daichi just shrugged and continued to munch on Kuroo’s fries. 

“I could still eat, too,” Bokuto whined pitifully. 

“Well, I can’t just let my two boyfriends starve!” Kuroo said, then turned in his seat to shout back to the kitchen. “Fukunaga, can we get some McFlurries?”

“The machine is broken,” Fukunaga called back. 

“What?!” Kuroo gasped. He got out of his seat and started pacing back and forth, waving his hands wildly. “This is unheard of! Preposterous! This is our anniversary! How am I supposed to treat my two special lads?” he cried, gesturing to Daichi and Bokuto. 

“If you don’t leave, I will call security again,” Fukunaga warned. 

Kuroo shook his fist, still wrapped up in his rich man impression. Daichi pulled him back, and they quickly packed their things and left the McDonald’s before they could be kicked out. 

“Ah, I’m sorry, boys,” Kuroo sighed. 

“Hey, don’t be sorry,” Daichi said, taking his hand and Bokuto’s with the other. “This was the best anniversary date, right Kou?”

“Yeah!” Bokuto hurriedly agreed. “And next year’s is gonna be even better!”

“Oho?” Kuroo smiled. “How so?”

“We’ll get fireworks!” he shouted. 

“And go skydiving!” Daichi added. 

“And get tattoos!” Kuroo said.

Bokuto cheered, and his boyfriends quickly joined him. A few people on the street looked at them funny, but they hardly noticed. 

“I love you guys,” Daichi smiled, squeezing their hands lightly. He was quickly overcome with an onslaught of kisses and “I love you’s” from his boyfriends, until they were all laughing. They continued to walk into the night, hand in hand, excited for what the next year together would bring. 

**Author's Note:**

> this was fun to write. happy birthday bokurodai!  
> fakeanimeboi on twitter


End file.
